Sphere
| alias = Super-Cycle | age (2010) = | age (2016) = | species = New Genesisian weapon | designation = C01 | gender = Female programing | hair color = | eye color = | relatives = | affiliation = The Team | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 109 | voice = }} The New Genesphere, affectionately known as Sphere, is an extraterrestrial artifact from the world of New Genesis. Personality She apparently possesses some form of intelligent awareness and has attached herself to Superboy. Physical appearance Sphere appears to be a metallic ball approximately 5 feet in diameter with a circular feature containing a pattern of lines and dots that glow indicating possible communication or reaction. She is capable of autonomous movement by rolling. Modes Sphere can transform into assorted forms, including the following: * Sphere mode: The New Genesphere takes the default form of a sphere. She is capable of attacking others by charging into them at great speed. * Super-Cycle mode: The New Genesphere transforms into a flight-capable motorized tricycle. The basic form has room for a driver (though she is able to act independently), plus one passenger at the front. She can also deploy a pod at the back with seats for up to six additional passengers. She is capable of shooting lasers and emitting anti-Apokoliptan signals. * Pill bug' mode:' The new Genesphere turns into a form reminiscent of a woodlouse. She is capable of jamming control signals and taking control of mechanized objects. She appears to be more vulnerable to damage in this form. History Early life The New Genesphere belonged to the Forever People, but she was stolen by Apokoliptan forces. 2010 The Light's extraterrestrial partner tested their transportation system by sending the Sphere through. She was taken in, tortured, and experimented on by Psimon's troops. Following the intervention of the Team, Sphere was freed and helped Superboy and Miss Martian escape from Psimon. She followed them back to the Bio-Ship in Qurac. The Sphere saw Superboy and Miss Martian off before their first day of School. She also showed a bit of playful jealousy when Superboy was working on his bike. Sphere interrupted an intimate kissing session between Superboy and Miss Martian. M'gann initially thought Sphere was jealous, but it turned out that Sphere was warning them about Kid Flash's arrival into the Cave. The lovers were eternally grateful. When Red Torpedo and Red Inferno attacked the Cave, Sphere was smashed into a concrete wall, where she remained for the duration of the battle. Sphere was knocked offline when Artemis triggered an electromagnetic pulse, and recovered briefly before Red Tornado's face-heel turn. The Sphere attempted to join the Team on their trip to Northern India but Superboy forbade it. After his psychology session with Black Canary, Superboy decided to go riding with Wolf on his motorcycle. Sphere blocked their path, and transformed into a large wheeled bike. The trio was ambushed by the Forever People, who at first thought Superboy had stolen the Sphere. She cleared up the misunderstanding by explaining that Superboy rescued it from captivity. They decided to track down their stolen technology together. In a battle with Desaad, Sphere was wounded, but she managed to save the day. The Forever People's combined form, Infinity-Man, was taken over by a Father Box, but by clamping on its head, Sphere allowed Superboy control of the behemoth. The Forever People started healing her with their Mother Box, and intended to take her home to finish the process. Superboy told them that they bonded and that he didn't think of her as technology but as a lifeform, and was allowed to keep her. Sphere, in Super-Cycle form, transported members of the Team to Ice Fortress-1 and Ice Fortress-2. Superboy and Black Canary used the Super-Cycle to get close to the second ice fortress. She brought Canary in range to take a shot at it with her sonic cry. Superboy flew in the Super-Cycle to East Potomac Park to meet up with Lex Luthor. He then rode her to Cadmus' rooftop upon Luthor's instigation. The Super-Cycle helped Superboy out when Luthor coerced him to betray the Team. She used her guns to pin down Bane's troops. After a mind-controlled Black Canary attacked the Team in the Cave, the Sphere transformed into the Super-Cycle and transported them out before the arrival of three more enthralled Leaguers. Then, she tracked Superboy's signal and when she found the Bio-Ship, she proceeded inside. The Sphere transported the Team to the Watchtower and helped them in the fight against the mind-controlled Justice League. She pinned John Stewart down and then cannonballed Martian Manhunter. She then tried to pin Superman to the ground, but was slammed into the ceiling. Sphere later joined Rocket, Wolf, and Miss Martian in surrounding the mind-controlled Wonder Woman. 2015 Nightwing and Wonder Girl flew to El Paso on the Sphere to meet up with Blue Beetle. En route to Taos, Nightwing and Wonder Girl rode the Super-Cycle, with Blue Beetle flying alongside. After Blue Beetle was scanned for Zeta transport at the Erdel Initiative, the Super-Cycle switched to Sphere mode and she, Nightwing, Wonder Girl and Beetle Zeta-ed to Gotham City. The Super-Cycle carried Nightwing and Wonder Girl, with Blue Beetle flying alongside, to Metropolis, landing near where Zatanna was making efforts to breach the force field surrounding the city. As Martian Manhunter and Flash attempted to make contact with the alien ship hovering over Metropolis, the Super-Cycle carried Nightwing, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle and Zatanna beside them, concealed within a glamour bubble created by Zatanna. Alpha Squad successfully entered the Collector of Worlds's ship through a hatch that was opened to expel Martian Manhunter, Flash and Atom. 2016 Sphere transported Nightwing and Wonder Girl to Philadelphia to capture the remaining Kroloteans, but the targets escaped. After Gamma Squad (Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy) saved the hostages from the Kroloteans, Sphere arrived with Alpha and Beta squads riding on her. Sphere transported Blue Beetle, Superboy and Wolf to Washington to investigate the origin of the bomb that destroyed Malina Island. Sphere tracked Bruno Mannheim's truck, and shadowed him and Whisper A'Daire to the Hall of Justice. The pair managed to reactivate the Appellaxian husks inside the museum, and the Golem made short work of the heroes. When the group tracked Intergang to Arlington, the Super-Cycle destroyed the device controlling the Appellaxian. Superboy instructed Sphere to transform into pillbug mode to wrest control of the Golem, but Sphere was knocked away by one of Blue Beetle's staples. Sphere was in the hanger when Kaldur'ahm entered the base from the water. She rolled up to him, paused and then rolled away again. After the destruction of Mount Justice, Mal found the Super-Cycle floating off-shore. She was carrying Nightwing, Superboy and Wolf, all unconscious, and struggling to stay afloat. Mal took Nightwing and woke up Superboy, who carried Wolf, allowing her to switch to Sphere mode, sink and heal. Mal, Superboy and Miss Martian used the Super-Cycle to meet up with Nightwing in Blüdhaven. Appearances Background in other media * The Super-Cycle was a semi-character in the Forever People comics and the original Young Justice series, having been uncovered by Robin (Tim Drake), Superboy and Impulse (Bart Allen). Superboy boastfully named the cycle after himself (not realizing that it was the vehicle's official name on New Genesis). However, the Cycle did not develop any sort of kinship with him like in the animated series. Instead, it took on a dog-like behavior and loyalty towards Tim Drake, allowing only him to drive it. Later, when Robin temporarily left the team, the Cycle welcomed Slobo (a clone of Lobo) as his new master. Following the end of the Young Justice series, the Super-Cycle vanished into comic limbo. While the cycle would occasionally curl up into a defensive ball, it never transformed into a metallic sphere. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Equipment Category:Forever People Category:Individuals Category:The Team Category:Vehicles